bleakexpectationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pippa Bin
Pippa Bin is the sister of Pip Bin and wife of Harry Biscuit. She was born after Pip, the first of two daughters of Agnes and Thomas Bin, at some point after 1805. She often takes part in charity and is good friends with Pip's wife Ripely Fecund, excluding arguments about her charity. She briefly becomes evil and infatuated with her evil ex-guardian Mr Gently Benevolent. Early Life She was born after 1805 to Thomas and Agnes Bin. She had two siblings, her older brother Pip and her younger sister Poppy. They were very wealthy and happy for much of her childhood. Some time later, her father Thomas supposedly died and her mother (also supposedly) went mad from grief. She was then put into the custody of Mr Gently Benevolent. After sending Pip away to the boarding school St Bastard's, he accused Pippa of trying to seduce him, and sent her to a nunnery, St Bitch's, where she would stay until she was 18 at which point he would marry her. She escaped St Bitch's with Pip and his new friend Harry Biscuit, who got on with her very well, as well as her Aunt Lily. They returned to the house and found Poppy, who unfortunately died after catching cold in a river soon after. They then found that Thomas was not, in fact, dead, and that Agnes wasn't really mad, after which she probably returns to the family home. Relationships Pip Bin Pippa seems to get on very well with her brother Pip, rarely arguing with him. The only time there was conflict between them was when she went evil and assisted in trying to kill him, and also when Pip blamed Pippa (along with others) for not finding him when kidnapped by Mr Benevolent and for using up his money. Harry Biscuit Harry and Pippa met when escaping from St Bastard's/St Bitch's, and were soon engaged and married. They had 23 children together, all named after British values. However, after Pippa went evil and became Mr Benevolent's consort, although appearing to forgive her at first, he found himself unable to trust her, until she refused to run away with Benevolent, fulfilling the conditions under which he can love her again. Mr Gently Benevolent From the beginning there has been suggestions of a romantic relationship between Benevolent and Pippa, as he plans to marry her and then attempts to kidnap her, and she is not entirely against his 'evil designs'. She does work against him for some time with her brother and husband, but then becomes evil, having positions such as 'head of evil stationary' under Benevolent. She becomes his consort and appears besotted with him, before being dumped in favor of Juanita Hotchilli, oddly another of Harry's wives. She is upset and returns to Harry, growing to hate Benevolent again, and eventually refusing his offer to run off with him once more. Ripely Fecund Pippa seems to get on well with Ripely most of the time, often spending time with her while sexist society separates them from the men. However, they often have disagreements. When Pip vows to end poverty in London, Ripely is against Pippa's charitable efforts, and often prevents her from helping people. Also, when Pip is captured by Gently Benevolent, Pippa disagrees with Ripely assuming he is dead and building a memorial, and believes she should do something to find him, such as Pippa is doing by weeping in the house cryatorium. After Bleak Expectations At some point before Sir Philip telling the story and after the main story, Pippa dies, along with her husband Harry and her sister-in-law Ripely, as Philip expresses joy that he will get to see them again.